List of EarthBound characters
This is a list of EarthBound characters: Playable characters Ness Ness is the protagonist of the game, and the first playable character. He is a 13-year-old kid gifted with psychic powers, destined to save the Earth from the evil alien Giygas. Ness travels along with his friends Paula Polestar, Jeff Andonuts and Poo in order to visit all eight "Your Sanctuary" locations. This way, he is able to see visions of his past, have a connection with his younger self, and, this way, truly understand his mind. In battle, his primary weapon are bats. Paula Paula is the second member in Ness's party. She is a thirteen-year-old girl found near Twoson, in the Happy Happy Village by him, being kept in a cage. Once Ness saves him, she follows him in his adventure. Paula posseses telepathy, used to communicate first with Ness and later in the game with Jeff when in trouble. She controls powerful PSI moves, but she is weak physically. Even though, like the others, she has an exclusive type of weapon: frying pans. Jeff Jeff is a young boy who studies at the Snow Wood Boarding School in Winters. When Ness and Paula are captured by zombies in Threed, he is contacted by the latter, and understands he needs to save them. He joins the group with the aid of the flying Sky Runner. Jeff is weak, so he uses guns in battle, but also very smart: he can often repair a variety of items and artifacts. He lacks PSI, but this is balanced by the amount of devices he is able to use in battle. Poo Poo is the young of prince of the kingdom of Dalaam. He is able to use PSI powers like Ness and Paula because of his intense training. He meets Ness's party in Summers, after they eat a magic cake. He posses strong abilities, including one of the most powerful PSI moves, PK Starstorm. Because of a diet, eating Western-style food will cause him to regain less HP than others; on the other side, there is special food that will restore more HP to Poo especifically. Mayor non-playable characters Giygas Giygas is a powerful alien creature, willing to invade the Earth, and the main villain of the game. One of his most notable characterstics is the fact that he can trasmit his evilness to the Earth's people, animals and even objects. In addition, he uses Starmen, among other aliens, to attack Ness. The insect Buzz Buzz tells Ness at the beginning of the game that in about ten years Giygas will have become the ruler of everything, and Ness's destiny was to stop him. Porky Porky Minch, called "Pokey Minch" inside the game, is Ness's neighbor and one of the main villains. Porky's first appearance as an enemy occurs in the Happy Happy Village. He wishes to become an important person in the Happy Happy Cult and thus attacks Ness. After the cult is disbanded, he dishonestly apologizes to Ness. He is then again seen as a consultant to the corrupt mayor Monotoli. In the end, he reveals he had been guided by Giygas and escapes through time. Dr. Andonuts Dr. Andonuts, Jeff Andonuts's father, is a scientist who lives in his laboratory in Winters. He makes numerous inventions to help Ness and his friends. Initially, he gives his son the Sky Runner so that he can save Ness and Paula, which had been captured in Threed. The other important invention is the Phase Distorter, which is crucial in the final battle with Giygas. Minor characters Apple Kid A smart but unpopular boy from Twoson. He makes a variety of inventions if Ness gives him money. Unlike Orange Kid, his inventions actually help Ness's party, starting with the Pencil Eraser.Later in the game, he invents the Zombie Paper, a trout-flavored yogurt machine, the Eraser Eraser, and helps with the Phase Distorter, all of which help Ness. B.H. Pirkle Onett's corrupt mayor. Ness needs to promise him he won't get into trouble, after beating Frank Fly, leader of a gang named the Sharks, so that he gives him a key to a shack blocking the way to the first "Your Sanctuary" location. Brick Road A dungeon maker who is first seen by Jeff in Winters, having made a simple dungeon for him to get through. He appears later in Scaraba, having become Dungeon Man, the first half-man, half-dungeon being, and shortly joins the party. He is left at the desert, but helps a last time offering them a submarine to get to Deep Darkness. Bubble Monkey A bubble gum-loving little monkey who helps Jeff when he is travelling Winters alone. He is the one who calls the monster Tessie so that both are able to cross Loch Tess. Shortly before Jeff finds his father's laboratory and sets off to Threed, the Bubble Monkey sees a female monkey and leaves Jeff following her. He's at the lake for the rest of the game, able to summon Tessie whenever the player needs to cross. Buzz Buzz A future warrior whose race will be ruled by Giygas. He travels to the past to tell Ness about a prophecy saying he is one of the Chosen Four able to stop Giygas. Buzz Buzz joins the party for a very short time, but is vital in the battle with Starman Jr.. After beating the alien, he is killed, mistaken for a dung beetle, by Porky's mom. Before disappearing, he gives the Sound Stone to Ness. Captain Strong The leader of the Onett police force. He catches Ness trespassing a shack while he was getting to Giant Step and orders a group of officers to fight with him, and, in the end, battling himself with his "Super Ultra Mambo-Tango-Foxtrot martial arts". In the end, he loses and lets Ness travel to Twoson. Electra Electra is the maid of Geldegarde Monotoli. She loves trout-flavored yogurt, and grants access to the Monotoli Building to Ness's party after she's offered a yogurt machine. She then offers yogurt when seen. Everdred Everdred is a burglar found in Twoson's Burglin Park. He tries to rob Ness but fails and instead gives him information about Paula Polestar's kidnap. He is again seen in Fourside, lying wounded, saying he got too close to the mayor's secrets, and giving Ness a hint about how to get to Moonside. Frank Fly The leader of the Sharks, a trouble-maker gang from Onett. He stands at the back of the Onett arcade and fights Ness, along with his robot Frankystein Mark II. After losing, though, he becomes a friend, offering HP healing whenever talked to. Also, he prays for Ness by the time he is fighting Giygas. Flying Men Strange antropomorphic birds found in Magicant. They aid Ness in battles, but once they are knocked out they are lost forever. Only one flying man can go with Ness at a time. Geldegarde Monotoli The mayor of Fourside and owner of the Monotoli building. After the Happy Happy Cult is disbanded, the Evil Mani Mani statue apparently gets to Monotoli's hands. He orders a Mook to kidnap Paula Polestar. Monotoli's corruption continues until Ness's party find and beat the statue in Moonside. Then, he apologizes to Ness and leaves Paula free. He even offers a helicopter for the group to travel to Summers but Porky Minch steals it just before they can get there. George and Gerardo Montague Gerardo Montauge is a construction worker. After Ness offers him food, he begins an excavation in the Dusty Dunes Desert, where he finds a diamond. He sends his brother George to give the diamond to Ness, and promises him a greater treasure. Hint Man The hint man appears in various places in the game, telling the player about what to do next, in exchange of a small fee. Jackie Jackie is a man wearing an eye patch, owner of a café (bar in the japanese version) in Fourside. It is oustide this café where Everdred is seen for the last time, and where the entrance to Moonside is. In this reverse world, Jackie appears once again, now wearing the patch on the opposite eye. At the end of the game, Aloysius Minch can be seen drowning his sorrows in Jackie's café. King Ness's pet dog. He is a temporally playable character at the beginning of the game, along with Porky and Picky Minch. King then stays at Ness's house for the remainder of the game. Lier X. Agerate An acquaintance of Ness's. He lives near Ness and Porky Minch's house, in the mountains surrounding Onett. Early in the game, he wants to show something to Ness. When he comes alone, he reveals a long tunnel under his house, and, in the end, a golden statue. Eventually, he sells this statue to Mr. Carpainter and starts a series of events in the game. Master Belch An animated pile of vomit, and one of Giygas's most esteemed minions. He has a weakness for Fly Honey, which he plans to mass produce enslaving Mr. Saturn creatures. Ness's team defeats him, and he later reappears in Deep Darkness as Master Barf. He is ultimately defeated by Poo's PK Starstorm. Maxwell Labs Maxwell Labs is a scientist found in the Snow Wood Boarding School in Winters. He helps Jeff Andonuts escape from there by giving him the "Machine that Opens Doors, Especially When You Have A Slightly Bad Key" ("bad key machine" for short), which is later useful when rescuing Ness and Paula Polestar, who are, at that time, captured in Threed. Minch family The Minch family consists of Aloysius and Lardna Minch, and their sons Porky and Picky. They all have a grudge against Ness's family because Ness's dad has owed them a big amount of money for a long time. Aloysius, along with his oldest son, works for Geldegarde Monotoli at a point in the game; Lardna is notable for killing former warrior Buzz Buzz, mistaking it for a dung beetle; Picky gets lost at the beginning of the game, leading to Ness finding Buzz Buzz, and thus hearing the prophecy. The family, save for Porky, have a minor role in the game. Miss Fake The owner of the Topolla Theater in Fourside. The Runaway Five band has a huge debt to her by the time Ness's party comes to the city, and they have no way to pay it. Miss Fake, however, is offered a diamond by Ness, which she accepts happily. Then she frees the Runaway Five. Mr. Carpainter The leader of the Happy Happy Cult, a cult whose dream is to have the entire world become blue. In reality, all this thoughts come from the Evil Mani Mani statue, as it is later discovered by Ness. The cult is also responsible for kidnapping the young girl Paula Polestar, who needs to be saved by Ness. Mr. Carpainter has a variety of lightning attacks which can prove difficult to beat to the protagonist if he does not have a Franklin Badge. Mr. Saturn Strange creatures found in Saturn Valley. They speak in their own language, shown as text with an awkward font and containing words such as "boing" and "zoom". By the time the party reaches the valley, some Mr. Saturn have been kidnapped by Master Belch, and enslaved to work in a factory. Later in the game, they help Dr. Andonuts and Apple Kid develop the Phase Distorter. Mr. Spoon A curator found in the back of the Fourside Dinosaur Museum. He tells Ness there is something shiny behind the door he guards, but will only let him and his friends through if they get him a signature from the popular singer Venus. The group has her sign a banana peel when they go see her backstage and then they take it to Mr. Spoon. He opens the door so that the group can pass and find the sanctuary Magnet Hill. Ness's dad Ness's unseen father. As he works far from Eagleland, he doesn't see his children regularly. Instead, he is often called by his son to be asked for money or to save the game. He is known to owe the Minch family a lot of money, and thus is hated by them. Ness's mom The mother of Ness and Tracy. She cooks Steak for her son whenever he comes home. Because Ness suffers from homesickness, he constantly needs to call his mom to feel okay. According to his husband, Ness's mother is a hard worker, just like her son. No Name Mouse Otherwise known as a nameless mouse, it is Apple Kid's pet. It gives Ness the receiver phone so that he's able to communicate with him constantly. Also, when Apple Kid is kidnapped, along with others, by Starman DX, the mouse is left with an eraser eraser, which is essencial for their rescue. Orange Kid He is one of the two genius kids from Twoson, along with Apple Kid, and he seems to be the most popular among the two, probably because of his sociabilty and higyene in comparison to Apple Kid's. Orange Kid asks Ness for a fund for his research and promises it will help. The first device he creates is the Suporma, short for "Super Orange Machine", which plays a song called Ode to Orange Kid before promptly breaking. For the remainder of the game, the Orange Kid triese to create a machine able to unboil an egg. None of the research done by Orange Kid proves helpful to Ness's party whatsoever. Photo Man A man who appears from the sky at certain important points in the game. Ness always poses to the camera, while the rest of the party stays still. Before each picture, he pronounces the phrase "Say 'fuzzy pickles'". In the end of the game, he visits Ness's mom and leaves a photo album. All the photos that have been taken during the game are shown in the credits. Polestar family The Minch family consists of the protagonist Paula Polestar, and her unnamed parents. They all live in Twoson, in a house built together with a preschool where the mother teaches little children. However, Paula is eventually kidnapped by the Happy Happy Cult and held at the Happy Happy Village. Her father seems to be more worried about this than her mother. When she is rescued by Ness, she joins him and leaves home, only to return at the end of the game. Poochyfud The owner of the Chaos Theater in Twoson. He tricks the Runaway Five band, and they end up owing him ten-thousand dollars. As they have no way to pay the debt, they are left performing on the same theater again and again without possibility to leave. However, Ness, after saving Paula Polestar from the Happy Happy Cult, receives an amount of money from Everdred. Poochyfud accepts the money and frees the Runaway Five. Runaway Five A jazz band who constantly performs in places such as Twoson and Fourside. The main members are the singers Lucky and Gorgeous, while the rest are a drummer, a saxophonist and a bass player. They are found owing a big amount of money to a theater twice in the game, and they need to be helped by Ness both times. Star Master Poo's master in Mu training. He appears before he joins Ness's party, in Dalaam. Later, he reappears to take Poo out of the group for a while, when they are in Scaraba, just before going in to Deep Darkness. Here, he teaches him PK Starstorm α. He comes one last time in the game, just before the group plans to go back in time to fight with Giygas. He quickly teaches Poo the more powerful PK Starstorm Ω. Talah Rama A farseer who lives in a cave in the Dusty Dunes Desert along with many monkeys. He is carrying a Trout Yogurt Machine from Apple Kid the first time Ness's party goes through the caves. In addition, one of his monkey friends teaches PSI Teleport to Ness. The Tenda tribe A species which inhabits Tenda Village, a cave hidden in the middle of the Deep Darkness swamp. A second tribe appears in the Lost Underword. The first tribe is very timid and will not talk to anybody until Ness gives them the book Overcoming Shyness. They second tribe is not shy at all, and believe the area oustide their own village is a cage. Tessie A friendly monster found in Lake Tess, in Winters. It helps Jeff Andonuts and the Bubble Monkey cross the lake by the time Jeff is trying to reach Ness and Paula Polestar. Anytime after that, the same monkey can summon Tessie with the same objective. Tony Jeff Andonuts's best friend and roommate. He helps Jeff get out of the school by jumping a fence. At the end of the game, Tony sends a letter to Jeff asking for him to return home. Tracy Ness's little sister. Early in the game, she begins working at Escargo Express, answering phone calls. This way, or personally, she takes care of the items her brother might want to stop carrying and gives them back whenever asked to. Venus A famous singer usually seen in the Topolla Theater in Fourside. Both her singing abilities and beautiful appearance have had her gain popularity from many people. Mr. Spoon, for example, asks for Ness to get him a signature from Venus, and she gladly signs a banana peel for him. Apparently, she used to live in Twoson with her mother, but moved to Fourside to make it big. Category:Mother series Category:EarthBound * Category:Lists